The Simple Phrase
by WolfGirl4ever
Summary: Just after Inkspell. The group is attacked by bandits, and Farid and Meggie are lost in the forest. Was called: Lost with Your Love. Oneshot


_Just after Inkspell. The group is attacked by bandits, and Farid and Meggie are lost in the forest. How will they survive? What will happen to the two lovebirds now? R&R thanks!_

LIZ- this is my first Inkheart Fan fic, but I have written some for other books, like Twilight. Please review; even if it is only one or two words, I still want your feedback.

Chapter 1 

_**That Simple Phrase**_

The night sky was hidden by the trees. Farid could only tell it was night because the few light streams that broke through the forest's barrier had vanished into the twilight. He and Meggie were under the roots of the largest tree they could find, cuddled together in the bitter biting cold. Meggie was shaking in his arms; with every quick breath she took his arms tightened around her. She was crying, no worse than that, she was hysterical. It was an understandable reaction, the attack had come and gone so quickly, not even he could place together what had actually happened, it all was a just a blur. Farid felt her tears hit is arm, every tear was like a gash in his skin. It caused him physical pain to see her like this, but she needed him here, she needed him forever.

Meggie's sobs slowly died, _Is she asleep?_ Farid thought. No, her eyes were just dried of tears, and her throat did not have the strength to sod any longer. He pulled her face up to look at him; she was so beautiful, even with the tears. Meggie sat up, crossing her legs, and looking him in the eyes. She realized the cold then, and reached for Farid, he welcomed her earnestly and held her in his lap, each warming the other.

Meggie wanted to sleep, she wanted to escape into her imagination, but she couldn't. The cold found it's way into the cracks of the roots, and she was dieing to be warm. She looked up at Farid smiling at him when she saw he was staring back at her. No words needed to be spoken, they understood each other, and both had never needed the other more in any other moment in time than this. Meggie pushed back all thoughts of the last day, of the attack, of the last few weeks. They were all bad memories.

Her hand traced from the tip of his forehead to his temple. She drew circles there for a moment, contemplating how lucky she was to have Farid. How, after all of the awful things that came out of Capricorn's existence, that it was his order that brought Farid to her. She placed her hand on the side of his face, molding it to every curve. The gap between there lips closed instantaneously, Farid was not even sure who had moved forward her or him. There was nothing in this world that felt better than her lips against his. They seemed to be speaking to each other, telling each other anything and everything on their mind just through the way they moved their lips. The kiss seemed to last forever and yet end to soon. The need for humans to draw breath at regular intervals was what ended their silent conversation. Both were breathing hard, gasping for the cold air that stung as it entered their throats, they welcomed it, and cursed it.

"Farid?" Meggie's voice was hoarse from her sobbing, and she was still slightly gasping.

"Yes?" he breathed, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face with the word.

Meggie was silent, considering how she was going to phrase this, it was so easy a phrase, and yet it seemed not to be enough, "I love you." She whispered, watching his eyes dance with happiness as he announced it.

"I love you to, and I always will," he bent down and rested his head on her shoulder. Her hair draped around his face.

This moment was just to perfect.

The silence lasted for a long while, only broken when Farid let out an involuntary yawn.

"We should sleep." Meggie suggested, still hoarse.

Farid nodded. They rearranged themselves so that they were parallel on the ground. Both curled up to still fit in their shelter. She rapped her arms around his neck, placeing her head to rest on his chest. He rapped his arms around her meeting at the small of her back, he rested his chin on top of her head.

And there they drifted into unconsciousness holding each other to keep away the wind and the chill…

**LIZ**

**I love this ending. What do you think? I am debating leaving this a one shot, but that would be mean to you all. I guess I will write more. I love this so much because there is almost no dialog, it is more like a thought than an event, get what I'm saying? Review and let me know what you think, even if it is to tell me I suck at writing and I should find another hobby before I screw up my life, I still want to hear it. R&R!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
